Real?
by Jahar
Summary: My version of the episode where Buffy hallucinates.


I don't own nottin.

Real

Prologue

Buffy grunted as the garbage can was knocked out of her hands, and the demon hit her in the face. Her face was smashed up against the car window. The demon grabbed her from behind, spun her around, and hit her. Like some crazy wrestling move.Buffy slammed his head against the car window. The demon grunted, and from it's knuckle, a sharp spike sprouted.   
Buffy saw the spike, and paled. It thrust the spike deep into her shoulders.   
Buffy screamed.

_' You're gonna hurt yourself!'   
_Voices.  
' _We need to strap her down, she's gonna break the needle!'   
_They annoyed me. Made me angry. Treated me like I was some child.   
I gasped and struggled, trying to fight off the leather straps. It burnt my skin, and my pride. My shoulder seared in pain from that... thing. Was it a dream?   
Dreams aren't supposed to hurt.   
I cried out as a needle was shoved into my shoulder. I screamed as tears filled my eyes. It was attacking again! I... I felt numb all over. I couldn't move. I went limp, gasping for breath. Panting even.  
I could barely move my head. My eyes rolled, sweat poured from my forehead. I saw what I was afraid of. Ever since I learned I was a Slayer... I thought that maybe I was crazy, locked in a rubber room somewhere. Yet, the feelings were all too real... and the love.   
I was definately in a nut house.   
I could hear nurses... and howls of crazy men.   
I am not crazy! Flashbacks... Willow... Xander... help me, please!   
' Buffy?' A woman's voice called out. My name... Willow? I could hear their voices, please come and get me... I'm not crazy. I'm a Slayer, fighting the vampires, saving the world. I even died once, and I came back! Come, come and get me again!

Joyce and Hank Summers watched as their daughter mumbled in the corner of a wall.   
' Xander, Willow, come save me please. I'm a Slayer-fighting vampires- I died too.' Buffy mumbled. Joyce's throat clutched as a doctor tried to talk to Buffy.   
' Buffy, can you hear me?' The doctor asked. Buffy looked at him. ' Where are you?'   
' S-Sunnydale- I have to fight the vampires there.' Buffy said, confused.

I wanted this man to go away. Didn't he know that I could pulverize him at any moment? Was he stupid? Oh, now he tells me I've been in this crack joint for six years. Impossible. I have been home for six years. The doctor talks to me.  
Get.   
Away.  
From me.   
I scream, and I attack the idiot. He yells, swearing words that not even Spike would use- Spike? The name hits me, and-  
' Agh!' I screamed. Two heavy set men slam into me, restraining me from killing the doctor. I would show them- I would rip them apart with my own hands with my Slayer strength-   
' No!' I howled. ' Where is it?' I screamed. My strength... it was gone. I crumpled to my knees, a feeling of devestation and doom washing over me. I sobbed into my hands, feeling so helpless.

' What have you done to me?!' I screamed. ' It's gone!' It can't be gone, it was a gift, I need it, I can't fight without it-   
' Buffy?' A familiar voice whispered softly. I snapped my head, turning fast.   
' M-mom?' I whispered. You're dead. Go away, I have already mourned for you.   
' Joyce, watch it.' What is this? My father too? Get away! But I am curious, very curious. Did Willow bring her back, like she did to me?   
' M-' I started.   
' Please, Mrs. Summers-' That idiot doctor began. Mrs.? That would mean... Daddy still loved her. I wanted that doctor to stop blabbering and shut up.   
' - a Slayer. We think it is something to do with vampires, and other sorts of evil-'   
Shut up! I am a Slayer! I started to rise from my chair, but the idiot interupted me.   
' It's okay Buffy, you're with your family.' He said, seemingly concerned. I wanted to spit in his face the dirty- Wait.   
' Dawn?' I whispered. Where was my sister? What did he do to her?!   
' That's her 'sister',' The doctor said. The bastard was amused! ' She, along with a number of other 'friends' in Sunnydale are falling apart. Not so comforting anymore.'   
I glared at him.

Willow glanced at Buffy, curled up in a corner of a house. Buffy had just told her that her parents had taken her to a clinic.   
' What if i'm still there?' Buffy sobbed. ' All of this... a dream... What if i'm still dead?'   
' No, don't-' Willow started, but she had already slipped over.

What is happening to me?   
' Coming apart...' I whispered. I felt like I was burning up. Dawnie... how could she not be real?   
' You don't have a Sister.' My mother whispered. Her palm was cool against my cheek. I closed my eyes, trying to hold on.   
I couldn't see them anymore.   
Help.   
Save me...   
' You're not a Slayer, no burden,' Daddy said. My eyes swam, so did my mind.   
Not a Slayer?   
I thought about it, I really did. If I wasn't a Slayer... I... I would be normal. But I would'nt meet anyone... never even... they're fading... who? Angel. He's not real. Vampires... But how can I love something... that was never real? Maybe he'll be here... normal...   
' Come back,' Joyce whispered.

' She's going! Buffy!' Willow cried.

Maybe I'll just stay here...   
For a little bit.

* * *

That was fun. I needed that. I didn't think, I just typed. I know it was sorta whacked, but i was fun.


End file.
